Verde jardín
by StrifeMachine
Summary: A veces la compañía de un extraño era agradable, ese día, Sasuke lo había entendido así. AU.


_**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimot y la imagen de portada de su respectivo autor. Lo único mío es la historia.**_

* * *

 ** _Verde jardín_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo único: P** elirrojas._

* * *

 **A** veces ella lo único que quería era estar sola.

…

Se sentó en una banca del parque que quedaba cerca de su trabajo. El cielo tronó, y sabía muy bien que le daba el tiempo suficiente de llegar a la estación del tren antes de que la lluvia se dejara caer, pero no quiso hacerlo. No tenía prisa, ni ganas, ni razón para regresar tan temprano. Acarició sus cabellos peinándolo con los dedos, acomodó su saco que se arrugaba a veces y se quitó los tacones con sus propios pies para que estos respiraran.

Los recuerdos llegaban y le atormentaban, tanto que se estaba planteando la idea de ni siquiera llegar a su hogar. ¿Para qué? Si no habría nadie esperándole de todas formas.

Los pequeños tintineos que provocaban las gotas al caer sobre el techo de madera de aquella banca la hicieron mirar a su alrededor. Todo el verde del sitio, combinado con las millones de ondas que se hacían en el lago le daba un aire encantador a ese lugar. Era agradable estar ahí, incluso fantaseando que ese se convirtiera en su nuevo hogar. Imaginar una casita de madera, pequeña y acogedora, con lo más básico para estar, mientras tenía una gran ventana que le dejara ver el lago todos los días y la hermosa naturaleza, definitivamente no se quejaría jamás. Pero en cambio tenía un aburrido departamento en una jungla de concreto, uno que ya ni siquiera se sentía acogedor, y no tendría la oportunidad de serlo nunca.

Cerró los ojos para que el recuerdo se esfumara. Ella no era una chica que lloraba dos veces por el mismo hombre, ni aunque a este hombre lo hubiera considerado el amor de su vida hace tan sólo dos meses. Y pensar que fantaseó tanto en ser la señora de Uzumaki, y pensar que estuvo tan cerca del altar. Cuatro años de su vida que había usado para dedicarse a él y todo para que repentinamente se esfumara con la aparición de una simple pelirroja.

Soltó el aire. Resignación. No valía la pena mortificarse por el pasado. Naruto simplemente no era su hombre y se sentía un poco agradecida de que al menos se hubiera dado cuenta de todo antes de que hubieran dado un paso más grande en su relación. Por supuesto que hubiera sido mejor si en lugar de encontrarlo en su oficina besándose con aquella mujer pelirroja a quien juraba era sólo su mejor amiga, se hubiera dirigido a ella cara a cara.

Se recostó en el respaldo de la banca mientras mecía sus pies. Nunca fue una mujer demasiado amable y sentía que lo estaba pagando. Ni siquiera tenía a alguien con quien hablar de lo que sentía, o que le diera consejos, aunque no fuera a seguirlos. Pensó que teniendo a Naruto no necesitaría de nadie más. Siempre consideró a la soledad como una cosa buena y relajante, no había nadie que la apreciara más que ella, pero ahora tenía tantas ganas de recargarse en el hombro de alguien y pensar que todo estaría bien. Pero a la vez, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que ella, la descendiente fría y enigmática de una enorme familia de clase alta, se sentía tan adolorida y derrotada.

Suspiró otra vez. La lluvia ya estaba apretando.

— Odio cuando llueve de repente.

La mujer miró hacia un lado sorprendida. Había un hombre ahí y no lo escuchó llegar.

— ¡Ay no, mi suéter se va a arruinar!

Vio como el hombre aquel dejaba su maletín en la misma banca junto a una bata blanca salpicada. Después, con mucho cuidado, se sacaba el suéter de lana que parecía uno de esos regalos ridículos que alguien le daba a una persona que no le importaba en lo absoluto para navidad. La lluvia le haría un favor si esa cosa quedaba estirada y fea.

— Uf, que día.

Se atrevió a mirarlo más de la cuenta porque ese hombre destacaba bastante. Tenía un cabello demasiado estrafalario, pero no se le antojó exagerado o ridículo porque le quedaba muy bien con su piel clara y sus ojos verdes. Aunque el rosa no fuera su color favorito, admitía que esa tonalidad era simpatizante. Llevaba una camisa de manga larga y pantalón color caqui con un cinturón más obscuro. Alto y a pesar de todo, agradable a la vista.

Sasuke Uchiha no era una mujer que se la pasara analizando a cada hombre que veía, pero esta era la primera vez que veía a uno con cabello color rosa. Casi le apetecía preguntarle si era natural o es que se lo teñía.

— Buena tarde — le saludó el hombre cuando terminó de acomodar sus cosas húmedas.

— Buenas.

Disimuladamente acomodó sus pies dentro de los tacones otra vez y volvió a jalarse el saco.

— ¿No odia cuando llueve? — dijo él.

Sasuke no estaba segura si quería iniciar la conversación con alguien.

— Depende de la situación y de dónde esté — contestó.

De repente el hombre pelirrosa se emocionó.

— ¡Sé de lo que habla! Si en lugar de atraparme al terminar mi turno lo hubiera hecho en mi casa antes de tomarme un té caliente o leer un buen libro, la historia sería diferente.

Sasuke lo miró más interesada, pensaba exactamente lo mismo que él.

— Por cierto, me llamo Haruno Sakura — dijo, extendiendo su mano a ella. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaba mojada, él la retiró para secarla con sus pantalones y volvérsela a extender.

— Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura rio.

— Tenemos algo en común.

Y Sasuke alzó una ceja.

— ¿El qué?

— Nos pusieron un nombre de genero equivocado.

Sasuke sonrió también, eso le resultaba poco importante.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué está tan triste?

La mujer de largos cabellos negros lo miró sorprendida. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron compartiendo el mismo espacio ella se mostró seria o sonriente. No había nada que la hubiera delatado en su real condición emocional. Entonces ¿cómo lo supo? Él le regresó la mirada con una sonrisa, tal vez intuyendo lo que ella pensaba.

— Sé cuándo una mujer trata de esconder sus sentimientos — agregó — Es una habilidad muy difícil de desarrollar para un hombre, si me permite presumirlo.

— Sabe mucho de mujeres al parecer — dijo ella escéptica, pero sin quitarle la razón.

Sakura rio.

— A veces es duro confesar lo que sentimos… y aunque podría no resolver nada, resulta ser liberador — mencionó después — Más cuando se trata de alguien que no te conoce y por lo tanto, no tiene ninguna herramienta para juzgarte y pronunciar el molesto: "te lo dije". ¿Verdad?

La mujer miró sus propios dedos entrelazados. ¿Qué tan buena idea era abrir su corazón a un desconocido? Había aguantado por dos meses enteros todo lo que ocultaba y si lo soltaba de sopetón podría terminar llorando y rebajándose a lo que no quería ser, pero que lo era desde hace tiempo: una mujer derrotada.

Pero el considerárselo ya debería ser prueba suficiente de que de verdad quería romper su silencio.

— Cuénteme algo usted primero — pidió.

— Bueno, es justo.

Sakura carraspeó y extendió sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la banca. Su mano izquierda casi tocaba su hombro derecho.

— Yo tenía una novia hace un año — comenzó, luego soltó un suspiro largo — Iba a proponerle matrimonio, estaba seguro de que ella era mi mujer ideal. Era lista, atrevida, sarcástica, algo loquita, pero de buen corazón. Lamentablemente para mí, ella había conocido a otro hombre que la hacía reír más que yo, que le dedicaba más tiempo a enamorarla y que sin duda encajaba mejor en su vida; al menos eso fue lo que me dijo la noche que le iba a entregar el anillo. No sabe la pena que me dio regresar a la tienda después de llorar sobre él más de dos meses — finalizó.

Sasuke lo miró apenas creyéndole. Ese hombre sonreía y se veía demasiado alegre para ser alguien que pasó algo así, tan parecido a su situación que le parecía que estaba mintiendo para agradarle.

— ¿Cómo era ella?

— Pelirroja y de ojos rojos, usaba unos bonitos lentes negros que le hacían ver muy sofisticada.

Ugh, pelirroja. Inconscientemente arrugó la nariz. Irritada y decidida, se había decidido que ella también tenía derecho de contar su historia.

— Mi novio me engañó con otra. Quise sorprenderlo para ir juntos a cenar hace poco más de dos meses y lo encontré besándose con la que según sólo era su mejor amiga en su oficina.

— Rayos

Sasuke miró siguiendo las tiras de hojas que se tejían con la madera, viendo como la naturaleza siempre avanzaba intentando recuperar el terreno que el ser humano pisaba.

Sakura en cambio, la miraba a ella; una mujer orgullosa y que no demostraba sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, que seguro se torturaba a sí misma exigiéndose no llorar ni sentirse mal.

— ¿Por qué las personas no pueden guardar la fidelidad? — le soltó de repente.

El pelirrosa lo meditó.

— Tampoco podemos culparlos, cada uno busca su propia felicidad, si no está con nosotros, no hay nada que hacer.

— Pero ¿por qué esperar tanto tiempo para que alguno salga lastimado? — dijo, arrugando el ceño y mostrando más sentimiento en su voz — Si yo no los hubiera encontrado, estoy segura de que hubiera mantenido todo esto a mis espaldas. Él era como todos los hombres, sólo queriendo jugar…

Sakura la miró algo nervioso.

— No todos somos así.

Y Sasuke lo miró con una ceja alzada.

— Apuesto a que usted no lo es — comentó sarcástica.

— ¡Acabo de confesarle que yo también fui traicionado! — exclamó bajito.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

— Jamás dije que algunas mujeres no fueran traicioneras también — argumentó — sobre todo las pelirrojas.

Sakura se juntó más a ella para mirarla de cerca. Eso pudo haberla incomodado, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

— Otra pelirroja en escena, que curioso.

— Ellas son de lo peor…

El pelirrosa le miró de nuevo, acariciando con su mirada el cabello negro sujeto en una coleta alta.

— Siento que no está diciéndome todo lo que quiere.

Por supuesto que no le estaba confesando todo, sólo le había comentado el hecho y no sus sentimientos al respecto. Sasuke se abrazó a sí misma apretando las mangas de su saco en el proceso.

— Naruto ha sido el único hombre en mi vida. No puedo entender cómo pudo hacerme esto. Lo conocía desde hace años y él nunca había roto una promesa. Él era la clase de hombre bueno, honesto y honrado en el que se podía confiar ciegamente. ¿Por qué traicionarme de esta manera? Me duele, me duele mucho…

La bella mujer confesó en medio de suspiros, más cansada que enojada, más anhelante que añorante. Sakura podía distinguir eso porque lo había vivido, extrañando el pasado, lamentando el presente y añorando un futuro que no habría.

— Si desea un abrazo, puede decírmelo también.

Ella ni siquiera se lo pidió y él no esperaba realmente que lo hiciera, y ahí estaba con sus blancos brazos rodeando su espalda y recargando su cara en su corazón.

Sakura apoyó su mentón en su cabeza, acariciando aquella melena negra y lisa. Sabía lo que significaba tener que ser fuerte para que los demás no notaran lo mal que en verdad se sentía. Porque Sakura Haruno era un hombre risueño y positivo, a veces impaciente y escandaloso, pero alguien que definitivamente no se dejaba derrotar. Sasuke Uchiha era una mujer fuerte, tenaz y perseverante, más difícil de mover que a una montaña y más misteriosa que cualquier secreto. Dos apariencias que daban mucho de qué hablar a su alrededor, dos personas que habían trabajado mucho en cada ámbito de su vida para ser excelentes profesionistas y que no se les permitía demostrar dolor.

Lo que quedaba de lluvia era poco, ahora la noche empezaba a caer. En medio de esa banca, las luciérnagas comenzaron a salir a las orillas del lago haciéndolo ver bello, como una escena de algún lugar mágico. El abrazo que había comenzado como un alivio terminó como un chiste, él haciéndole notar a ella que tenía una enorme mariposa en su espalda desde hace un buen rato.

Cambiaron de tema y sonrieron, hablando de sus pasatiempos y sus gustos. Apenas hablando de sus trabajos y las cosas a las que se dedicaban que no fuera lo obvio. Ella era licenciada y él un doctor. A ella le gustaba el café y a él el té. Ella prefería los climas fríos y él los cálidos. Ella amaba la música clásica y a él le gustaba el rock. Ella prefería los colores oscuros y él los claros. Ella empezaba a odiar a las pelirrojas y él también.

Sakura contaba chistes y ella reía, no porque le parecieran graciosos, sino porque sus intentos eran ridículos y su cara desilusionada daba más risa que nada. Sasuke demostró un talento que nadie sabía que tenía y con un pañuelo y una botella que él traía en su maletín, hizo un truco de magia desapareciendo la botella.

— ¿Puedes hacer el truco de la carta? — preguntó animado.

— Sí — dijo orgullosa.

— ¿Me lo enseñas?

— ¿Traes cartas?

— Rayos…

Sasuke volvió a reír de él.

— ¿Eres maga y no traes cartas?

— Tenía años que no hacía ningún truco.

Y también tenía años que no reía así. Naruto era más un hombre torpe que gracioso, más exasperante y que difícilmente escuchaba, aunque no es que ella tuviera mucho que decir. En cambio, Sakura era… agradable, atento y divertido.

Él estiró su brazo detrás de la banca y arrancó una flor muy bonita, era rosada y con el tallo del inigualable verde de la naturaleza. Tan él. Ella le tomó, sin atreverse a decir nada, ni siquiera un "gracias", porque no sabía muy bien qué significaba ese gesto. Sakura tomó uno de sus mechones negros y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja, acariciando el contorno, haciéndola tiritar.

Desde que ese hombre había llegado no estaba siendo ella, y de cualquier forma, cualquier cosa que hiciera, podría tener la excusa de que él había provocado cada una de esas acciones con su raro ser.

Acercó su rostro a él, que ya estaba un poco cerca del suyo, y sin cerrar sus ojos negros le besó. Apenas sus labios se estaban tocando, pero eso no disminuía el hecho de que se estaban besando. Las facciones de él no cambiaron, no hubo sorpresa o diversión, no hubo sentimientos, simplemente hubo la misma confidencia que él ya le había prometido desde un principio.

¿Lo necesitaba? No lo sabía, no tenía ni idea si necesitaba ese tipo de contacto con un desconocido por despecho, no había cruzado por su cabeza, no era algo propio de ella. Pero lo había hecho, y se sentía bien, ese hombre era la comodidad reencarnada, la paciencia, la irreverencia y lo desconocido. Puso una de sus manos en su mejilla para absorber más de esos labios y eso fue suficiente para que él pudiera reaccionar.

Sakura puso sus grandes manos en su cintura y movió sus labios acariciando los suyos con atrevimiento. No era pervertido, era apasionado, lento y sensual, apenas aguantando tener los ojos abiertos porque quería cerrarlos y disfrutar de la sensación. Al final ella se rindió y lo hizo, derritiéndose entre sus brazos y sus suaves caricias en su espalda, que se detenían antes de poder llegar a su trasero para regresar a las curvas de su cintura.

Ese hombre era piel suave y caricias lentas. El beso se volvía más entregado sin tomar un ritmo apresurado. Abrían la boca y acariciaban sus lenguas prometiéndose una ternura que tal vez no encontrarían en nadie más. Ella curvo su espalda cuando su pecho se puso sensible, y él se inclinó más a ella tratando de no rozar partes de las que no tenía permiso de tocar.

Cuando se separaron, ella sonrojada y él más serio que antes, Sakura apartó sus brazos y Sasuke acomodó su saco.

Ya era tarde, las líneas del tren cerrarían pronto. Sakura rompió su repentina seriedad para soltar una sonrisa apenada mientras Sasuke aún se preguntaba si en verdad se había dejado besar por un extraño.

Lo que en verdad se estaba preguntando, es porque le había gustado tanto.

— Me tengo que ir, perderé el tren si me quedo más tiempo.

Sakura asintió, preparando sus cosas.

— ¿Te veré mañana?

Sasuke no sabía que decir, aunque ella hubiera empezado ese beso, no estaba en su cabeza tratar de iniciar encuentros así, que comenzaran con una ilusión al corazón.

Sin embargo, aquellos ojos verdes, una vez más, le prometían cosas de las que no podría arrepentirse, haciéndola sentir bella, interesante y escuchada.

Asintió.

Mientras taconeaba a para tomar su tren, echando una mirada hacia atrás para verlo despedirla del otro lado de las barras, pensó que no estaba mal, estar un poco acompañada.

 _ **…**_

 _ **Día 11: Refugio de la lluvia.**_

 _ **…**_

Lol, en serio terminaré hasta agosto. Por eso en el resumen ya no pongo mes Sasusaku, ya me comprometí a terminar todos los temas pero como ya no van al día, no los consideraré mes SS. Jajajaja me odio :'D Las pelirrojas son Gaara y Karin lel.

Un fluffy por fin, gracias por leer y sus comentarios.

 **SM~**


End file.
